Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a display device and an operation method thereof.
Discussion of the Related Art
Deformable display devices such as folded, rolled in a roll type, or stretchable in at least one direction are being researched and developed. Since these displays are deformable in various types, display enlargement and display miniaturization are requested. Furthermore, because the display device is deformable, efficiently displaying information is needed.